


Control

by Steftonlover



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, smutty af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steftonlover/pseuds/Steftonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't start out as a romantic relationship. So they had a system for keeping things under control.<br/>Guys this is gonna be a series of only smut... Cause I can totally see them starting out as a meaningless fuck just because they wanted to feel something after the whole d word thing. So this is it. A ff that happens during that time of  no romance just sex, no strings attached, friends with benefits kind of thing. They ain't playing around with it ok so you should really respect the age thing. Ok have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok listen this shit is really crazy even for me but someone had to do it ok SOMEONE JUST HAD TO DO IT :o  
> Also I think y'all should listen to sangria while you're reading this  
> English is not my first language don't blame me bye

It didn't start out as a romantic relationship. So they had a system for keeping things under control. It may not have been conventional, but it worked for them.  
They took it in turns, each week one on control. For Gwen, it started out being one of the hardest things she had ever done.  
Wanting to start with familiar territory, she took the lead in the first week, not quite ready to let him be in full control behind closed doors.  
The next week, he did nothing. She's been expecting him to jump her on the first day, but no.  
Three days in, she was about ready to do him in the studio. He'd kept her waiting, wanting. Gently steering her when they were alone, his kisses a little more forceful, the way he spoke that extra bit more... firm. Commanding, almost, he spoke as if he knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid of making it so. The slow build-up was driving her crazy, more than she thought possible. Every little brush of his fingers against hers in the studio brought a small gasp from her, the flush creeping across her cheeks as she bit her lip to contain her reaction as much as possible. Her traitorous body had other ideas.

Since they had decided to give in to the inevitable, they hadn't wasted much time on agreeing on the physical side. For a long time, her subconscious mind had associated The Voice with Blake. Now, she had moved on to The Voice plus Blake, and that meant... other things. Wicked, dirty things that left her gasping his name into the still morning air of her bedroom, or sinking her teeth into his shoulder to muffle her screams. 

Going back to her trailer after a long shooting she saw that he was standing up out her door, slipping his jacket on already. Meeting her eyes, he flicked his attention to his watch.

Gwen drew a steadying breath, a twist of desire settling in her belly.

Maybe tonight he will... Her thoughts were cut off as he started walking towards her. She froze. Leaning forward, he let his lips brush her ear as he spoke, voice low enough for only her to catch his words.

"I have plans for you tonight, woman, and I want an early start."

Gwen felt her cheeks start to flush as she began to wonder exactly what he had in mind for her.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Blake closed the door to his house behind them. Her movements betraying her eagerness, she lead him to his bedroom, well familiar with his house, eyes darting to the small backpack he got from a locked cabinet.  
Getting to his bed she couldn't wait anymore. She kissed him with need.  
Breaking the kiss slowly, Blake smiled against her lips, his voice thick with barely repressed desire.

"Gwen..." He waited until she opened her eyes, meeting his heated gaze before continuing. "Put this on..." He raised his hands, between them, holding a jet black silk scarf in his fingers. He spoke quietly, yet firmly. He knew that she could refuse, but that would be against the rules. He could see the effect of his words on her body already, the tension in her shoulders, the tilt of her head, the slight catch in her breathing every time he shifted a fraction closer. No, Blake knew that she wanted this as badly as he did. She agreed to this. Hell, she asked for this. 

Taking the scarf from him slowly, Gwen ran her fingers along the material , testing the feel of it between her fingertips. Dark eyes met blue as she lifted the silk, wrapping it across her eyes and reaching behind her head to tie it firmly behind her head. Blake snagged the ends of the scarf, wrapping them around his fingers as he tugged on them, testing that it was indeed tightly tied. The slight jerk of her head as he tightened her knot sent a bolt of heat through her, leaning into his body, seeking out his warmth.

Satisfied, he ran his hands down her shoulders and stepped back. Keeping his voice low, he bent and grabbed several items form the bag at their feet. "Stay there, Gwen, this will only take a moment." Her eyes covered, she strained her other senses, trying to figure out what was happening in the room. 

Standing in front of the beautiful singer once more, he addressed her, his voice calm and firm.

"Strip."  
She didn't start.  
"Gwen. " she smiled. God she's gonna have some fun with this.  
"Oh cmon Blake, no music for me?" She said pouting.  
All the sudden he was all over her, just like that. His hands went to her ass firmly and his teeth were biting her lip hard. A warning.  
"Which song do you want to strip to?" She took a deep breath.  
"Sangria." She responded him with her best bed voice.  
Blake hummed his approval while putting the music on. 

Her hands moving before she gave them permission, Gwen slipped her leather jacket free of her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor behind her. Swaying gently to the music, his music, Gwen took his command to strip seriously. She might not be able to see, but there was absolutely no harm in giving Blake something to look at, was there? She smiled wickedly at that thought. 

Not being able to see him, knowing he was watching her every move, Gwen fought back a small sigh as her hands caressed their way up her stomach, brushing her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. That song made her so bold and sexy, she couldn't help herself but to give him a good show. 

Rolling her shoulders, Gwen felt the shirt slide off her, the whisper of disturbed air chasing a chill down her spine. She could listen Blake's moans, and that only made her fell sexier. Unable to restrain her enthusiasm, she smiled slowly, seductively as she trailed her fingers across her naked flesh, skirting her ribs then brushing the edges of her breasts as she teased her way higher. Spreading her fingers, she mounded her breasts in her hands, squeezing them together, her nipples hard between her fingers. Delicately, she slipped one strap down her shoulder with her left hand, fingers tracing down her chest then slipping inside the lacy cup. Her warm fingers caressing the swell of one breast, she bit her lip, gasping as her fingers sought out the delicate nub of flesh, rolling it gently.

Her hips swaying, Gwen ran her left hand down her flank, gripping the edge of her skirt with her thumb, her hand spread wide, fingers highlighting the curves of her ass as she ran her palm over her backside in small circles. Giving her left nipple a circling stroke as she withdrew her right hand, Gwen bit her lip as she hummed to herself, her hand coming to rest on her hip, mirroring her left. She stayed there for a moment, kneading her ass as she gyrated her hips, the flexing of her abdominal muscles matching the gentle rolling of her shoulders as she leaned her torso towards her Blake, the slight shift in position allowing her breasts to swing in time to her movements.

Her right hand drifting across her stomach, Gwen ran it down her hip, skirting the outside of her thigh, before trailing up the inside of her leg, fingers curling briefly, touching herself, stroking, feeling the wetness already pooling there. Letting out a soft moan, she circled her navel with the tip of one finger, before placing her hands on her zipper. 

Easing the zipper down, she dipped her right hand below the fabric of her panties. Gwen caressed herself, running one finger along her lips, the slickness already coating her folds as she circled her clit with the tip of one finger rapidly, lust coiling tighter with every pass, then pulled her hand free. Raising her hand to her mouth, she teased her lips with her fingers, smearing her juices across the swollen flesh. Darting her tongue out, she slowly licked each finger, then wrapped her lips around them, drawing them into her mouth. While the two of them were humming in pleasure, she worked her jaw, methodically cleaning her scent from the fingers, sucking them in and out. With a wet pop, they slid free of her moist lips. A damp trail heading from the corner of her mouth, a sultry smile firmly in place, Gwen ran her fingers down her chest, her index finger nail going down her cleavage, before she hooked her finger under the bra strap still resting on her left shoulder. Sliding her left arm free, she grazed her fingernails across her neck, squeezing lightly as her right hand works it's way into the cup of her bra, palming the swell of her breast, flattening it against her chest.

Reaching behind her, she undid her bra with a deft flick of her fingers, shifting her torso back so the lacy garment stayed in place as she ran her hands flat against her skin, under the sides of the material.  
Her breath starting to come faster as she lost herself in the sensations swirling through her, Gwen rolled her nipples between her fingers, pinching as she moved her hands free of her chest, releasing them with a loud moan of pleasure. Trailing her fingers up the inside of her thighs, she felt her wetness seeping through the lace, already threatening to drip down her legs in anticipation of what lay ahead. Shifting her feet slightly further apart, she curled the fingers of her right hand, caressing her folds through the fabric, the sweet, musky scent of her arousal winding the coil of lust tighter in her.

Lifting her hand, she rubbed her fingers together, smearing her wetness, before tracing it around her nipples. Her movements causing air to chill them slightly, the slick-coated flesh hardened further, slipping between her knuckles as she squeezed her breasts together.

Her torso naked, skirt unzipped, feet apart she stood in front of him, a vision of lust personified.

Bending forward suddenly, back straight, she worked her skirt down her legs, wiggling her ass in the air as she stood with her legs straight, bent double. Fingers carefully maneuvering the material clear of her heels, she straightened up, her hair flicking out wildly as she ran her hands rapidly up her bare thighs. Arching her back, Gwen stood there, clad in her six-inch heels boots and lacy blue panties, heart hammering and fires of lust flickering across her skin.

Placing one hand over her core, Gwen rocked her hips, grinding onto herself, fingers pressing. Pressing her index finger further in, she groaned, the friction of the lace as it rubbed against her parted lips sending shivers through her. Stroking, kneading, she felt a jolt of want clench tight as the lace came into contact with her nub. She eased the scrap of fabric past her hip, the shift allowing her palm to contact her core. The increased heat spurring her onwards, she rolled her wrist, her fingers, flicking the panties clear of her crotch, immediately seeking her wetness again. Curling them, she parted her lips, spreading her juices across herself. Her palm covered in her arousal, Gwen ground her hips as she slipped one finger into herself, stroking for a moment, before adding a second. Focused on the sensations, she leaned forward, as she worked the underwear down her legs. The change in angle driving her fingers deeper into herself, Gwen almost toppled over as they brushed that spot within her, a small whimper spilling free as she stepped forward to catch her balance. Before she could fall, she gasped as she felt a pair of warm hands grip her waist, steadying her. Standing directly behind her, his grip was firm but not harsh.

Running his eyes over the vision before him, Blake licked his lips, planning his next move as Gwen placed her left palm flat against the floor, bracing herself, the sudden contact startling and exciting her. Barely had she regained her balance, when her knees buckled as Blake knelt on the floor behind her, his breath hot and moist between her thighs.

"Leave the boots on." Commanding, his voice was low and husky, desire lacing every word. He tilted his head back slightly, his nose caressing her skin so lightly she thought she might have imagined it. Her suspicions were confirmed as he pressed his face forward, tasting her juices as they ran down her leg. Placing wet kisses up the inside of her thighs, he nipped at the delicate flesh as he went, the slight rasp of his stubble sliding against her skin. His hands holding her in place, he purred in approval as he traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, cleaning her thoroughly before pressing a kiss to the knuckles of her right hand, fingers still deep within herself.

Taking her knuckle between his teeth, Blake bit gently, tugging her hand free of her core with his head, replacing it immediately with his tongue, stroking the length of her, the tip flickering over her nub. Gwen groaned, unable to hold back her wordless expression of approval as her knees gave way beneath her. The change in weight driving his tongue into her, she cried out as Blake curled his tongue inside, then pulled her lips between his own. He sucked hard, her thighs resting on his shoulders, supporting her as he kissed her lips, her juices coating his jaw.

"Oh, fuck!" The expletive fell from Gwen's lips as Blake pulled her clit into his mouth, flicking the bundle of nerves rapidly with the tip of his tongue as she ground herself against his face, the rasp of his beard against the delicate flesh of her inner thighs driving her closer satisfaction.

Pulling back from her, Blake turned his face to one side and ran his tongue alone the edge of her lips quickly, lightly, and then eased out from underneath her. Now standing, bracing his hands on her hips, he let Gwen take her own weight, her legs still unsteady. Turning her in place once more, he rested his right hand on her shoulder, guiding her with his left hand on her hip. Shifting close, he let his groin brush against the cheeks of her ass, before reaching up, winding his fingers through her hair. Gathering a fistful, he gripped firmly and used the leverage to pull her against him roughly, his free hand wrapping around her body, cupping her breast. Gasping at the sudden movement, Gwen felt herself go bonelessly relaxed as Blake used his grip to pull her upright, and instant before his teeth sank into her neck as his fingers tweaked her nipple..

Letting go of her hair, his hand snaked around her waist, spreading her legs wider as he caressed one finger between her lips, long and slow, almost brushing her clit at the top of each stroke in time to his jaw working, sucking hard. Behind the blindfold, Gwen's eyelids fluttered, her breath coming in short pants as she gave herself over to Blake's attentions, incapable of doing anything but rocking her hips into his hardness, pressed firmly between her cheeks.

Releasing her neck with a final, wet kiss, Blake admired his handiwork, the vivid love-bite resplendent against the creamy skin where her neck met the muscle of her shoulder.  
Blake ground his hand onto her breast, his palm firm against her skin as he pressed her to his chest, his fingernails grazing her skin lightly. Flicking her nipple, he leaned back slightly, letting her head fall against his shoulder, allowing him to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, swallowing her moans as he ran his fingers through her wetness, drawing lazy circles on her clit.

"Blake... please..." She begged, her hips jerking as he teased her closer and closer to the edge. Her plea brought a wicked smile to his lips as he sped up, his fingers curling insider her, brushing over that spot he knew sent her crazy. Barely breaking his rhythm, he spun her around, one hand steadying her hip as his other hand pumped into her as he walked her backwards until her calves just touched the edge of the bed. Kneading the curve of her ass, Blake felt a small flash of pride as his fingertips brushed the almost delicate series of indentations his teeth had left on her backside.

Driving deep, Blake scissored his fingers within her, curling as his thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing rapid circles as his lips captured her nipple. Pulling it into his mouth, flickering his tongue around the delicate flesh, Blake grinned against her skin as he felt her walls clench around his fingers. Speeding up further, he knew she was close, so close. Judging his moment to perfection, Blake drew her breast into his mouth, his teeth gripping her firmly the instant he felt her come apart around him, her breast sliding free of his lips with a wet sucking noise. Gwen's hips bucked as she few over the edge, his name echoing around the room as she screamed with release.

Taking her weight on the hand still buried between her legs, Blake lifted her and lay her down on the bed, the aftershocks of her orgasm still rippling through her. Before her vision returned, he moved, fingers slipping free of her with a sucking noise, a small whimper escaping her at the loss on his touch. Taking a second to lick his fingers clean, he placed his hands on her shoulders, setting her on the edge of the bed.

His hands leaving her body for a moment, Gwen heard the sounds of him unbuckling his belt. The solid clunk as it hit the floor letting her know that he had shed his pants, she licked her lips, imagining him naked and aroused in front of her. Parting her lips, she smiled wickedly as she anticipated what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok look this ff is just gonna be like the sexual adventures of shefani or something so good luck reading it ;)

Fingers tracing her cheek, Blake cupped her jaw, tilting her face towards himself. Stepping closer, he grinned in surprise as she immediately opened her mouth wider, her tongue darting out to brush the head of his arousal. Leaning in, Gwen placed her lips around him, tongue flickering lightly across him, tasting the traces of wetness already on him.

His hands running down her shoulders, Blake rolled his wrists, shifting her arms so that they were behind her back. Pushing, he let her body pin her arms to the bed even as she stretched her head forward, keeping her mouth in contact with him. The feeling of being restrained, coupled with the darkness of being blindfolded forced Gwen to focus on her remaining senses, all of which were overloading her mind. The scent of Blake's sweat on his skin, so close to her nose as she took him into her mouth fully mixed with the musky aroma of her own arousal hanging thick in the air as her wetness pooled between her thighs, creating a cocktail. The coolness of the bed frame against her arms was a perfect counterpoint to the heat of him as he slid between her lips, filling her mouth as she raked her teeth against his sensitive flesh.  
Purring her approval around him, she opened her jaws wider as he thrust into her mouth slowly, taking him as deep as he could go. Nose brushing his belly, she relaxed her throat, swallowing convulsively, stroking his length with her tongue as she held him there for a moment. Sliding herself off him, she could feel the slight chill on her lips as the strands of saliva coated them.

His right hand cupping her jaw, Blake held her head still as he nudged his head between her lips again, looking down the length of his body at her. Fingers gripping her hair, he kept her motionless as he worked himself into her mouth. Eyes closed behind the black silk, Gwen let her hands drift to her ass as she began to squeeze in time to Blakes's thrusts as he fucked her mouth slowly.

Arching her back, Gwen felt her nipples brush his legs, her breasts swaying as he increased his speed, her breathing snatched between thrusts. Releasing her hair, Blake held himself still and dragged his fingernails across her shoulders. A wicked growl coming from her, Gwen used her new freedom to let his length slip free of her mouth, tilting her head, she captured the side him with her lips, nibbling her way towards the head. Repeating the action on the other side, she wrapped her lips around his head for a moment, tongue swirling, before driving herself forward, taking him into her mouth again.  
Dipping her head repeatedly, she felt his muscles clench as she brought him to the edge. before she could continue and let him fill her mouth, he gripped her hair again, holding her head still.  
"Not yet..." He growled, still buried to the hilt, her lips brushing the curls of his pubic hair. Sucking hard, Gwen let her disappointment show as she let her teeth graze their way up his shaft a little firmer than usual as he withdrew. One hand still fisting her hair, Blake slid the other down her chest. His fingers lightly circling her erect nipple, he caught the flesh between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it lightly a Gwen gasped, arching her chest into him.  
Letting go, he eased his hand lower, cupping the swell of her breast, and urged her wordlessly upright. Thumb brushing over her rosy peak, he pulled her to him, their lips meeting in a frenzied clash, tongues duelling for dominance. Breathing hard, Blake broke the kiss, as he cupped her backside and pulled her close, his erection trapped between them. Gripping her tightly, he picked her up and leaned forward, laying her gently on the bed.  
Blake shifted, lifting her hands above her head, placing them near the headboard. Reaching over to the bedside table, he picked up leather cuffs. The bands were wide, the leather was stiff, yet supple, the fur padding making sure it wouldn't bite in. Undoing the fastenings, he quickly fitted them to her wrist, threading the chain through the head of the bed and repeated the procedure with her other wrist.  
Her senses returning slowly, Gwen stretched her arms testing the restraints. Her fingers seeking, she found the buckles, and knew that if she needed to, she could slip them open easily enough.

Before she could do anything else, she felt a large, warm hand ghost across her naked thigh. Shivering in anticipation, she waited, goose bumps chasing across her skin. A careful look in his eyes, Blake ran an appreciative look along her body. Naked, her wrists cuffed to the headboard, she lay on the pristine white sheets. Legs together, bent at the knees, she tilted her face towards where she assumed he was and smiled, letting her trust for him show through her apprehension.

Leaning forward, he ran his fingertips gently down her forehead, closing her eyes, placing a kiss to each eyelid through the soft silk. "Keep'em closed..." He whispered, his words as smooth and rich. She bit her lip, nodding, already feeling the flush of arousal spreading through her again. She had never tried anything like this before, never trusted her two previous boyfriends enough to surrender control like this. And yet there she was having the best sex she have ever had. She shivered as his warm breath tickled the hair at the nape of her neck as he exhaled, the tip of his nose brushing her collar bone. His voice a deep, rumbling bass, he asked,

"Tell me your safe word, Gwen..." Tilting her head away from him, bringing the skin of her neck closer to his lips, she answered softly.

"Sasquatch." His lips only millimeters from her, he smiled in the semi-darkness, his breath tickling over her sensitised flesh, teasing.

Gwen let out a small gasp of surprise as he nipped lightly at her skin, his teeth the only thing contacting her body. His careful attention meant that at any time, he was only touching her in one place. First her neck, then one shoulder. After the intensity of earlier, the teasing touches spurred her desire even faster, the taste she had been given only whetting her appetites.

A quick brush of his lips against her own brought her mouth open as she hungrily sought more, only to find herself reaching, finding him gone already. Grinning at the way she was already seeking him out, he quickly sucked her earlobe between his lips, letting his teeth graze the flesh a little harder as he pulled his head away before she could move to intercept.

Gwen felt the bed move as he shifted his weight. Tingling, she waited with baited breath, trying to anticipate his next move. Gasping in surprise, she felt the tip of one finger trace the crook of her elbow, circling gently, before disappearing once more.

Needing to know was driving her crazy. Gwen flexed her arms, pulling against the cuffs as she fought to keep her eyes closed, the sensation of being restrained oddly comforting and arousing at the same time. Shock flared through her as Blake captured one nipple suddenly, his jaw working as he drew a mouthful of her breast, his tongue circling her sensitive peak once, twice, then vanished, teeth grazing for an instant as she arced her chest towards him, a small moan of protest slipping out as he pulled away again. She bit her lip, hard, as he pursed his lips and blew a thin stream of cold air across her moistened nipple, the change in temperature hardening it even further as she let out a quivering sigh.

Switching his attention to the other breast, Blake brushed his fingertips down the side, stroking, cupping the underside, before brushing the pad of his thumb next to the nipple. A purr sounding in the back of her throat, Gwen flexed again, using the leverage from the cuffs to stretch upwards, trying to bring his hand into firmer contact with her.

Sensing her intent, Blake obliged, taking the knob of flesh between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it as he tugged gently. Her appreciative purr deepening, he leaned forward and placed several tender kisses to her breast, before moving away again.

The shifting between firm and gentle, aggressive and tender fueled the fires inside her faster than she thought possible. Gwen thought she needed him before, but now the ache for him intensified to the point it almost hurt. The tightness spilling through her, she squeezed her thighs together tightly, almost pushing her lower body off the bed as she strained to reach him.

Her hearing sharpened with her eyes closed, she heard him pick something up from the bedside table. Wracking her memory, she couldn't place what he had left there. The bed shifting under his weight once more, she felt his hands slide down the inside of her thighs, the pressure on her knees all the suggestion she needed to part her legs for him. Placing the soles of her feet on the bed, she kept her knees bent, the feeling of vulnerability heightened by the darkness and her restraints. A quiver of desire traced its way from her groin down her legs as she felt something trail gently up the delicate skin of her thigh.

She pulled in a quick gasp as she recalled what she'd seen on the bedside table, the scent of leather reminding her what she'd silently agreed to. Wanting to test her boundaries, she bit her lip again at the thought of her partner kneeling between her legs, the soft leather whip brushing her flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tips of the whip only just touching her, she fought to stop her hips bucking as he drew aimless circles on her, edging higher with each pass. Skirting her core, he teased her hip bones lightly, before letting them graze the swell of one breast. Seeing her stomach clench at the delicious torture, he grinned wickedly, knowing she couldn't see it anyway.

The tips of the whip only just touching her, she fought to stop her hips bucking as he drew aimless circles on her, edging higher with each pass. Skirting her core, he teased her hip bones lightly, before letting them graze the swell of one breast. Seeing her stomach clench at the delicious torture, he grinned wickedly, knowing she couldn't see it anyway.

Flicking his wrist, he let the whip slap into the sheets next to her torso, the whistle of the leather through the air, followed by the impact on the bed startled a gasp from her, the passage of the air disturbed by goose-bumps across her skin. Barely giving her a split second to recover, the whip twitched in his hand again, a soft rolling motion that brought the leather into contact with edge of one breast, almost caressing the skin. The gentle stinging catching her by surprise, she let out a small noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan, a flush spreading across her chest as he repeated the motion on the other breast.

Writhing on the bed, she felt her nipples harden further when he flicked the tip of the whip lightly across them in rapid succession, replacing the leather immediately with the heat of his mouth, tongue soothing the tender skin for an instant, before his fingernails grazed lightly across her shoulders and down her chest. Her breath coming in a rapid pant, Gwen's nerves were on fire, anticipating him, craving him.

Shifting his hips between her legs, Blake worked the whip in a lazy figure of eight, letting the strands of leather fall lightly against her breasts one after the other, the gentle noise of the impacts increasing in tempo until they merged into one continuous sound. Her lip firmly between her teeth, Gwen let out a small keening cry as she felt herself nearing the edge already. Her legs wrapping around his waist, she bucked her hips, grinding towards him as she sought contact, a frustrated growl passing her lips as he refused to give her what she craved.

Shifting his grip slightly, Blake wrapped the leather around one breast and twisted, the pressure squeezing firmly. The flush of blood staining her skin a delicious rosy colour, he captured her nipple between his teeth, nipping, before pulling it into the warmth of his mouth. Drawing as much of her breast into him as he could, Blake bit gently down as he let her flesh slip from between his lips, the sensations just on the good side of pain.

Groaning, Gwen felt her first orgasm grip her washing through her with a speed that caught her unprepared. Her thought's scattering, she panted.

"Oh, god, Blake! I..." The rest of her words were cut off as he pulled back, the lashes of the whip pulling firmly across her nipple triggering another fluttering inside her. Repeating his attentions to the other breast, he let his weight bear down on her for a moment, rocking his hips into her heat before sitting back.

"Where..." She gasped as he trailed wet kisses from the inside of her knee upwards. His hot breath snaking across her groin, he nudged her legs further apart with his head, the tip of his tongue teasing the crease of her hip. Grinding, she tried to increase the pressure, the slight roughness of his beard brushing her lips. He let out a low chuckle at her impatience, keeping the pressure a constant.

"Patience, baby girl ..." He feathered a line of kisses across her belly, letting out a warm breath as he passed her mound, before curling his hands around her hips firmly. Gripping, he put enough pressure on her waist to slide her down the bed slightly, her arms taking up the slack, the cuffs keeping her from moving far.

Her startled gasp turned into a moan of appreciation as he tilted her hips up to him, bringing his lips to meet her. Darting his tongue along her, he tasted her wetness again, the moisture already coating her folds, already smeared across her thighs. Dipping his tongue into her, he flexed his fingers, kneading the curve of her ass as he pressed her into the bed. Holding her in place, he kept the flickering of his tongue light, just brushing her. Angling his head slightly, he stroked his tongue firmly into her, running the length of her lips, before pulling her clit between his lips. Rolling the sensitive bud into his mouth, he sucked on it for several seconds, the scent of her arousal pulling a growl from him. The vibrations from his wordless approval shuddering through her, Gwen clamped her legs firmly around his head as she screamed profanities. Not usually given to being vocal in bed, she let loose her reservations, being the only outlet she had control over at that point. Unable to use her hands to touch him, pinned in place by his mouth on her, she babbled, urging him on.

"Oh! Yes... god! Fuck, Blake, just like tha-" Her words cut off as she let out a moan of pleasure as he flickered his fingers at her entrance before sliding them into her in one smooth movement. His thumb brushing over her clit as her walls tightened around his fingers, she ground her hips down, the extra friction dragging her close to release again. Working his fingers into her, he drew them out slowly, her juices running down his wrist. Sucking on her clit, teasing it with the roughness of his tongue, he drove his fingers into her rapidly for a moment, before Gwen clenched around him again, whimpering as her hips jerked, losing control of her legs, her breathing hoarse as she let her head fall back against the pillow, unable to hold it up.  
Lifting his head, he nuzzled the inside of her thigh, using his shoulders to spread her knees further apart. Pressing his face to her once more, he placed a wet kiss to the inside of her thigh, sucking the flesh into his mouth, letting his teeth pull against her skin as he worked his way slowly upwards, his hand speeding up again as he made his way higher.

Reaching to her hip, he growled, teeth pressing to her skin as he took a mouthful of her, feeling the frantic throbbing of her heart rate as the blood pumped through his teeth. Peppering her flesh with light kisses, he repeated the procedure on her other leg, again speeding his hand as he neared her core.

Withdrawing his fingers, Blake rocked back on his heels before standing up next to the bed. Reaching for his buttons, he admired her, his eyes roving her body as he unbuttoned his shirt, he admired the glistening sheen of sweat which covered her form. Her skin flushed from her orgasms, she lay still, except for the rise and fall of her chest. Standing naked in his bedroom, Blake mentally thanks his lucky stars for whatever he had done right in a past life that had allowed him to be here now.

Reaching down, he slid his hands behind her knees and stretched her out, a long, graceful line of delicious curves. Rolling her over, he eased her legs underneath her hip, raising her body off the bed. Gwen arched her back with a moan, stretching towards him blindly, her shoulders straining with the effort. Nudging her knees a little wider, Blake ran his fingers up her thighs, spreading her lips as he gripped himself. Running the head of his erection along her lips, he placed himself at her entrance, just touching her.

Arms held firmly above her head, Gwen growled in frustration as she tried to work her hips closer to him, trying to take him into herself already. Seeing her movements, Blake gripped her hips with his free hand, pulling her towards him, leaving her body supported by her knees alone. Holding her there for a moment, he felt the tension rising through her. Grinning in satisfaction, he drove his hips forward, burying himself into her all the way, her wet heat wrapping him tightly.

His fingers digging into her hips, pulling her tight against him, his hard length buried deep inside her, Gwen let out a groan. Words failing her, she operated completely by instinct. Her walls stretched as he slammed into her, holding himself sheathed fully, giving her a moment to adjust to his size. A whimper passing her lips, Gwen resorted to using the only muscles she could use on him. Gripping his length with her inner walls, she held him as tightly as she could, and began to gyrate her hips, his head stroking deeply, over and over.

Blake held himself still as Gwen ground herself onto him, a little startled by the wanton abandon with which she threw herself into the task. A wicked smile on his face, he let her have her fun for a few moments, before pulling out slowly. Pausing, he let his head rest just against her entrance, coated in her juices. Rocking his hips slowly, he let the head slip into her, just, and pulled out, repeating the move in a slow, torturous pace.

"Oh, god, Blake, oh!" Gwen exclaimed, the sensations rapidly building within her again almost to the point of pain. Starting to pant once more, she screwed her eyes shut behind the blindfold, concentrating on the exquisite fire her lover was stoking between her legs. Rocking her hips back, she mewled in protest as he slipped free of her folds accidentally.

Rock hard, his cock twitched, seeking her heat. The almost desperate grinding of Gwen's hips brought him in contact with her again, sliding between the delicious curves of her ass. The feeling of him pressed against her there stilled her movements for a moment as she processed it. Startled, Blake held himself immobile, letting Gwen take the lead. It wasn't something they had ever discussed, but Blake was fairly certain she had never done anal before, given her reaction.

Gwen pushed back against him then, rolling her hips slowly, letting his length slide between her cheeks, slippery with her arousal. Biting her lip, she hummed, the feeling of him pressed there far from unpleasant.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gwen?" He asked rocking his hips in time to hers, the extra friction dragging another low, breathy moan from her. "Do you ..."

"Blake, I..." Her breath caught as she rocked back into him, harder than before, her nerves tingling. "Oh, fuck..." Taking that as his signal, Blake slipped one hand from her hips around further, fingers spreading her slickness easily, stroking lightly. Gwen bucked her hips, her body unsure if it wanted his fingers closer, deeper, or the new and interesting sensations behind her.

Blake spread her lips with his fingers, running them along her lips, curling one into her heat, then adding a second. Grinding her mound with the heel of his hand, he coated his fingers in her juices and pulled his hand free. Leaning back, he ran his dripping fingers between her cheeks, one fingertip teasing her ass lightly as the other fingers reached forward, stroking her lips.

Taking it slowly, Blake traced the tip of his index finger around her, rocking his hips and bringing his length into contact with her lips again. Leaning back slightly, his head parted her folds, sliding along her wet slit, brushing her clit at the end of every thrust. Gently, he eased the tip of his finger into her ass, pausing to give her a moment to adjust to the sensation, Blake ran his eyes down her back, admiring the way the light glinted off the sheen of sweat as much as the slow, rhythmic movements of her hips as she ground herself backwards onto him.

Gwen bit her lip hard, as the sensations her partner was causing threatened to overwhelm her. Her skin felt like it was on fire, electric tingles spreading through her lower body, increasing in intensity as he worked his finger deeper. Stretching her, filling her, she couldn't believe how good it felt to have him there. Letting out a low, throaty purr of approval, she let herself go, any inhibitions she might have felt burnt away by the fires of need coursing through her. Gwen paused her hips for a moment, before driving back as far as she could go, her shoulders aching with the strain. The extra depth she achieved made the burn in her arms worth it, her breath catching as she tightened around his finger, the increased friction sending spasms through her as he eased his finger out slowly.

Angling his hips, Blake placed himself at her entrance again and slid into her heat, his finger mirroring the movement in her ass as he worked deeper until his thumb caressed her lips next to his hardness. The double penetration stretched Gwen wider than ever, and he held himself there a moment to let her adjust. The feral growl that fell from her lips let him know without a doubt that she was more than okay with the sensation.

"Jesus, Blake! That's-" her words were cut off as he began to move inside her, finger and cock alternating as he gradually increased the pace. "Oh, fuck!" The profanity spilled out, her mouth open in a wet 'o' of surprise as she lost the ability to concentrate on speaking. Without any warning, her orgasm slammed into her, her walls clenching tight around him, fluttering as her vision went white behind the blindfold.

Forcing his pace to remain slow, Blake rolled his hips, letting his head brush over that spot inside he knew drove her crazy. The waves of pleasure crashing through had barely began to subside when the change on the angle brought them on a new, and Gwen threw her head back and screamed, a long, drawn out moan of wanton lust, her hips working on instinct alone.

Her breath coming in heaving gulps, she barely registered it when Blake slid free of her body. Pressing the head of his length against her ass, Blake knew that it would still take her some adjusting to his size, even with the preparation he'd already done. Resting there, he timed it so that he eased himself into her as she breathed out, her body relaxed, high on endorphins. Easing the head into her ass, he felt her clench around him.

"You okay, Gwen?" He asked, worried he might have hurt her. He started to pull out, when his movement was cut off. Gripping him tightly, she panted at him, forcing the words between her slack lips.

"Don't stop, Blake, please..." She relaxed slightly and rolled her hips, drawing him deeper, words tumbling from her. "Please, Blake, please..." Her whispered begging shot a bolt of desire through him, his length rock hard as he rocked in her, short, slow movements in time with her words. Not usually one to speak much in bed, and certainly never one to beg, Gwen didn't care as she gave up trying to think through the haze of desire that gripped her.

"You want this?" He asked, sliding a little deeper into her, then returning to the maddening rocking just inside her.

"Yes! Oh, yes..." He obliged, holding her hips steady as he thrust a little further into her. Holding himself there for a split second, he started to roll his hips as he clenched inside her, slowly working himself deeper, before pulling back again.

"Tell me what you want Gwen..." He commanded, voice firm and in control as he held her steady. Her breathing labored, Gwen responded without thought.

"I need you, please, I need you in me..." She gasped as he slid himself into her, deeper than before. "Please Blake..." Again, he thrust into her ass slowly, still silent. Feeling another orgasm building, Gwen ground herself onto him, relaxing her ass as she worked her hips, trying to coax him deeper, clenching with every roll of her hips as he slid out of her.

"Fuck me, Blake, I want you to fuck me, hard." A little stunned that she would dirty talk like that, Blake grinned and took her at her word. Holding her hips firmly in place, he drove himself into her, stretching her wide as he buried his length as deep as he could go. Gwen groaned as he filled her ass, the pleasure and pain blending together into a potent mixture that sent her reeling. If it wasn't for the cuffs holding her arms tight above her head, and his firm, steady grip on her waist, she'd have collapsed there and then. Instead, she gave herself over to it, pliant and willing as he sped up, stroking her inside where she'd never been touched before.

Waves of pleasure wound their way through her as her body shuddered with every thrust, the wet slap as his hips met her cheeks at the end of every stroke pushing her closer to the edge. Just when she is on the edge, he slowed down, a smooth, rolling series of thrusts, never still, but the drop in intensity just enough to keep her on the brink, not quite letting her fall. He held her there, the slow, maddening glide of his hips relentless in their torment. Desperate for the release he was denying her, Gwen vocalised her need .

"Blake, please! Let me come, let me..." Slowing down further, Blake couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as Gwen let out a whimper, rolling her hips, trying to increase the speed again. Picking up the whip once again, he pulled his arm back, holding it ready. Judging his moment to perfection, he thrust into her hard, the leather connecting against the creamy skin of her shoulders at the same instant as he reached full depth. Driving deeply, he let the leather strike her skin in a gentle arc again as he pulled back. The alternation between whipping and thrusting had Gwen panting within seconds.

"Wait for it, Gwen." He ordered, slowing his thrusts down, but speeding the whip up double-time. "Hold it back as long as you can." She bit her lip hard enough that her mouth filled with the coppery taste of blood. Well-used to her lover being able to shatter her with his hands, his mouth, she fought to keep the rising wave of pleasure from crashing over her. Thighs trembling, she willed her self to relax, to let him use her however he wanted, to keep her satisfaction at bay until he let her come.

The stinging impact of the leather on her back set her body on fire, goosebumps chasing their way across her skin as she arched into the whip, wanting more, needing more. Sensing the shift, Blake let the whip fall a little harder. Not enough to break the skin, he worked it in a controlled pattern, leaving a series of welted lines from one shoulder to the other. Watching the curve of her spine as she wordlessly sought more, his mind spun.

Would she...? He wondered. Either way, he knew he couldn't hold out much longer himself. Decision made, he moved, hoping the new level wouldn't freak her out. Releasing his hand from her hip, he spun the whip, catching the tip in his free hand. Slamming into her hard, he watched as she threw her head back, hair flying as she let out a throaty groan. An instant before her head fell forward, Blake flicked the whip over her head, the soft leather wrapping easily around the front of her neck. Crossing his hands, he allowed the pressure to increase slowly, gauging her reaction.

A spasm of fear shot through her for an instant before Gwen's mind went blank. The sudden rush of adrenaline mixed with the feeling of his body buried to the hilt in her ass brought her right to the edge, clenching around him as her hips bucked out of control. Wetness running down the insides of her thighs, Gwen swallowed against the leather around her throat. Not tight enough to cut off her breathing, she could her the muffled pounding of her blood thundering in her ears as she started to get light headed. The vertigo increased as Blake pounded into her, at one with her frantic heartbeat.

His breathing ragged, Blake held himself on the edge as long as he could. Throwing himself to the winds, he leaned forward and growled into her ear, voice dark with lust.

"Come for me, babe..." His words the only thing she needed to release herself, Gwen let go. Sensing the wave of pleasure about to break, Blake dropped the whip, the rush of blood flooding Gwen's mind at the same time as his hand reached around, fingers flickering over her swollen bud, soaked with her juices.

Letting out a guttural moan, Gwen felt as if every cell in her body had exploded, the fragments bursting across the inside of her eyelids as the orgasm wracked her. On and on, wave after wave of pleasure spiked through her as Blake kept up his pace. Finally, with her name falling from his lips, he fell with her, the rhythmic pulsing of his hardness in her drawing out her satisfaction as he spilled into her.

Locked together in ecstasy, Blake leaned forward and undid the cuffs before he collapsed. Sliding free of Gwen's body, he fell onto the bed next to her, fingers deftly slipping the blindfold free. Face pressed into the mattress, she couldn't move if her life depended on it. Sated, she couldn't tell where her body began and the afterglow of her orgasm ended. Feather light fingers traced their way across her lower back as Blake cupped her hip and tugged her closer towards him. The move toppling her over, Gwen could manage nothing more than a letting her leg fall across his hip, letting out a contented sigh as he wrapped his arm under her head, his hand resting on her chest. His fingers weaving through her hair, his lips ghosting across the back of her neck, he soothed her.

"I had no idea." The whisper drifted from her lips.

"Did you enjoy it?" He replied, his heart beating evenly against her skin, his breath ruffling her hair.  
"Yes.... Wow. I don't know how I'm supposed to be on control for a week now. Woah, cowboy!"  
Showering, cleaning up and going home would have to wait until they could move, they both knew, and at this point, that might be some time. Side by side, they drifted off to sleep, exhausted, no more words needing to be spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Hold your breath and count to ten


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week they’re in OK it’s her week, and she knows Blake can’t wait for what’s coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Dear Bad Ass.   
> Now stop harassing me bitch

On their first day in OK they go to the grocery store. Blake hadn’t been in the house recently, so they need some basics. As they are walking hand in hand back to Blake’s truck, though, a raspy old voice is heard from the inside of a car passing them   
“You stupid slut, get back to Hollywood.”  
Gwen had been called so much worse that she didn’t even flinch at the insult. However, as Blake held her hand, he stiffened and his jaw twitched. She glanced over and reminded him that she didn’t mind. Being called a slut was nothing. Regardless, it bothered Blake and he couldn’t help but bring it up later that night, once they were back at his house.  
“Seriously, Blake, this is not an issue. Why does it even bother you? Didn’t you called me ‘slutty’ the other night”?  
Blake stared at her with wide eyes “Well, yes…but that was born of love and admiration. It was not out of the filthy mouth of a stupid son of a bitch.”  
“So, it’s only okay for you to consider me a slut?”  
It sounded like a nasty question, a trap even, but her eyes got so dark suddenly. Blake took a step back, considering his answer carefully.  
“Gwen. You know I don’t…I mean, obviously I don’t actually think you’re a slut. I just had some fun with …teasing you, I guess. But you’re not bad. It was just a fantasy or something. Harmless, really.” Her eyes remained the same, dilated and dangerous. She eased her way toward him, grabbing him by his shirt and getting in the tip of her toes leaning in to whisper in his ear.  
“You know what, maybe I like it. Maybe I want you to think I’m a slut. Maybe I want you to treat me like one.”  
She spun away from him and walked to the kitchen to get them wine. He was frozen in place, a statue in the middle of his own living room. Her intimation (and those damn eyes) certainly suggested that she had given this some thought, and if the tightness in his pants was any indication, he was totally on board. They had already explored a few fantasies in the bedroom, even if none of them had involved role-play. Still, he didn’t want to push too hard about this one, so he decided to drop it. He finally joined her in the kitchen and changed the subject entirely.

\---

During that week, when she was waiting for him to come back from the field she decided to text him.  
“So I hear some slutty woman might be at your bar tonight.”  
Oh. That definitely answered the question bouncing around in his head for the past nights. She did want this. He typed out his response.  
“Oh, really? How do you know?”  
“Just a hunch. A man looking to get laid would probably find an easy target there.”  
“Noted. Any idea what time this woman will be there? A man looking to get laid would hate to have someone else marking his territory.”  
“Marking, huh, cowboy?”  
Before he could type out a defense for his poor word choice, the phone beeped again.  
“I’d expect her to be there at about 9.”  
He slid his phone back into his pocket and continued to work.  
Later that day he texted her to let her know he’d go straight to the city from there, cause he had some “business to take care in the bar”.

\---

By 8:45, he was seated at his own bar, a glass of vodka in front of him. He was wearing dark jeans and her favorite shirt, and he had even rolled up his sleeves a bit more, he knew she loved to scratch his arms. As he sipped his drink, he worked to stay calm, terribly aroused and desperate to see where this night would take them. His anticipation increased as the minutes passed, until finally –finally- she walked through the door.  
Fuck. Had he been any less experienced, he probably would have lost control right there. Sure he was in love with this woman and had enjoyed learning everything about her…but this…this was having purely a primal effect on him. She crossed the room, as he took in the sight before him. Her hair fell in waves around her face, trailing down to her strong shoulders. The black dress lifted her breasts perfectly, offering them for his taking. The material hugged her body and showed off her tiny waist before spilling over her hips and just barely covering her ass. It didn’t help that her legs were a mile long -well, it helped some things…it helped some things a lot- and she wore four-inch strappy heels. An he… He was hard. Too hard.  
“Is this seat taken?”  
He couldn’t even get his thoughts in place long enough to make fun of her pick-up line, so he just shook his head stupidly. She gracefully situated herself on the stool, facing him and crossing those gorgeous legs, staring at him with those crazy sexy eyes. Running one foot up his calf, she talked.  
“I’m Gwen.” His cock throbbed at the contact and the promise of what was to come. It was all he could do to concentrate on breathing. When the lust had passed enough for him to speak, he offered to buy her a drink and motioned for the bartender. She asked for whatever he was having, thanked him by dragging one fingernail down his thigh. Damn woman. He had to step up his game.  
“I don’t think I’ve seen you in here before. And you’re extraordinary enough that I think I would have noticed. Are you meeting someone?”  
Her make-up was heavier than normal, and he usually preferred a much more natural look, but her sinfully scarlet lips were working to change his mind. He stared at her mouth as she answered him. “No, just looking for some fun. Thought I might be able to find it here.”  
“In Tishomingo, Oklahoma? I don’t think you’ll have any trouble with that.” She bit her lower lip. “I hope so.” He reached over and gripped her bare leg, just above her knee. His thumb caressed her so gently that she got chills. However, her face betrayed nothing and she took a smooth mouthful of vodka causing him to get distracted by the incredible line of her neck. He leaned forward pulling her into him by her lower back and kissed right below her jawline, detecting a soft moan from her lips. “I have an office here. Would you like to take a quick tour of it?”  
“I’d rather it not be that quick.”  
Well, that was all it took for him to call the bartender back to them, asking for a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. She tucked her hand into his back pocket and pressed her warm body against him.  
“A whole bottle? Are you planning on getting me drunk before you take advantage of me?”  
“No, sweetheart. Just celebrating the fact that you’re about to let me take advantage of you.”  
He nudged her toward the door leading to his office and let her go ahead. Once they were inside, he set the alcohol on his large wooden desk before closing and locking the door behind them. He poured them each a shot and held his up, waiting for her to do the same. When she did, he toasted, “To a woman who knows what she wants.” They simultaneously tossed back the liquor.  
She poured two more. “And to a man who knows how to take it.”  
The shots were barely down their throats when he pulled her toward him and kissed her hungrily. He felt so good, she responded by opening her mouth and allowing him in. His hands touched her, going down her body and grabbed her ass, pressing her against him so there was no doubt how aroused he was. He bit his way down her neck, moving his hands to squeeze her breasts as he continued to grind into her. She moaned at his aggressiveness.   
“Marking your territory, cowboy?’ She welcomed him as his mouth returned to hers. He sucked on her tongue before breaking away. “Yes. You’re mine tonight.” It had barely been a growl, and it sent a shiver down her body. With his hands now up to her naked shoulders, he pushed her down onto her knees.  
Once she was kneeling in front of him, he unfastened his pants and let them fall to his ankles. She took over from there, easing his boxers down until they also fell. Wrapping her hand around the base of his dick she started stroking him, looking up with those familiar dark eyes.  
“As good as that feels, I want you to suck me.”  
She didn’t hesitate to wrap those bright red lips around him, feeling him throb in her mouth. She worked him with need, twisting her hand as she took him deeper. His hand moved to the back of her head, threading through her hair and guiding her movement. He was firm enough to be able to thrust into her mouth, and she relaxed her throat to allow the intrusion, swallowing reflexively.  
“God, you really like that, don’t you? You like having the tip of my cock at the back of your throat. You like me taking your head and showing you how I want you?”  
She hummed her agreement; his head fell back and he closed his eyes to focus on the pleasure of what was happening. Whenever she gave him a blow job, he was careful to respect her boundaries, never pushing her. But being able to actually fuck her mouth, and having her respond so eagerly to it was incredible.   
“You feel so good, holy fuck, Gwen!” He twitched as she swallowed again and he knew he had to stop before he came too soon.  
He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back up to her feet, engaging in another deep kiss as he kicked off his shoes, pants, and boxers. His hand travelled down her body until he could lift her tight dress (not at all surprised to find her without panties) and run his fingers through her slick center. Without warning, he drove two fingers deep inside her and curled them against her wall. After a minute of teasing, he started sliding them in and out rhythmically, speeding up as her moans got louder. Every now and then their mouths would come crashing together again, just for sloppy tongue kisses and desperation. He leaned to the side and took her earlobe in his teeth. She was getting more and more breathless, riding his hand and definitely wanting more. He put a third finger inside her, stretching her and sending a shiver through her entire body.  
“Do you want to come while I’m fucking your pussy with my fingers? Or do you want to wait until I’m slamming my cock into you?”  
“Now…Oh, god, please.”  
He barely slowed as he moved his thumb across her engorged clit, rubbing against it in tiny circles. Her body fell forward against him as her orgasm overtook her, and he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her upright as she surrendered. Before she fully recovered, he pushed her onto her stomach, so that she was lying on the hard wood of his desk with her legs dangling off. He gripped her hips harshly and brought her ass to the very edge before he slammed into her dripping pussy. While he worked up to a steady pace, he brought his still sticky fingers up to her mouth.  
“Taste yourself.” She opened her mouth and whimpered at the new flood of liquids between her legs. He held his hand in place long enough for her to suck his fingers clean, then he found her nipples and tweaked each of them, causing her to gasp in pleasure. His lower body continued to rock into hers roughly, speeding up and taking her as hard as he could. She managed to bring her tiptoes to the floor, arching her back and putting herself on display for him while she gripped the edge of the desk under her with her hands, her dress bunched around her middle.  
Looking down, he was stunned at having such a view of her. When they made love, they were always wrapped up in each other (and he was more interested in staring at her eyes than anything else). When they fucked, she was usually pressed up against a wall or bent over in front of him. But now? Now, she was a goddamn showcase. Her legs were spread wide and her ass was up in the air in a way that made him want to grab it and never let it go. He watched where he touched her intimately, his cock wet with her arousal whenever he pulled back out. She was so pink and swollen and so taken.  
“Start touching yourself for me, you dirty girl.” She cried out in erotic surprise, reaching down with practiced fingers. “I know you want to come all over me again. And after you do, I’m gonna come all over you.” She began to circle her clit furiously, her muscles starting to quiver around him. When her orgasm hit, she screamed out and her body automatically clenched his cock, frantically needing to be filled. As amazing as it felt to be buried so deep inside her, he resisted the pull and broke away from her body. He hurriedly jerked himself off above her, finally coming in spurts that he aimed across her ass and her already soaked center.  
When he caught his breath, he stepped back and rolled her over to look at her face. Her lower lip was pulled between her teeth, but it couldn’t hide her satisfied grin. He was relieved to know that he hadn’t taken it too far, especially because, well, that was fucking hot. He walked around to the box of tissues that he kept on the shelf behind his desk, and grabbed a handful of them. Then, he carefully cleaned them up, pulled on his boxers, and helped her up. She rested quietly in his embrace, lifting up only to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
“We need to come to the bar more often.”  
“I know. Your slutty side is fun.” He grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a castle hard core fucking series which I don't know the name but had saved on my phone hope you liked


End file.
